MEETING THE PRIESTESS Chronicle 1
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: hahah hope ya enjoy my work of art


**This is the first chronicle of that I wrote :D Yay me! I hope you enjoy the story, I worked on it for a fair bit XD lol**

**I don't own Grand Chase or any of their adorable characters.~~ What I do have, however, is the ability to manipulate them as much as I want through the power of FAN FICTION! so please enjoy yourselves...~**

**MEETING THE PRIESTESS**

**Chronicle 1**

As our heroes journey in search of the mysterious "seighart" who just appeared after defeating the treacherous monsters that were invading the Bermesaiah Empire and proclaimed himself as the lost hero (and Elesis' great grandfather by blood.)

**But in the meantime…**

They had made a stop in a small city of _Eros_ (derived from the Greek God of Roses)_. _a small hidden city found South West of Elven Forest. The city was known for a mystical myth that was very popular among the 6 continents- The Legend of the Blue Rose. It was said that before the Grand Chase started, In Cynthum Valley (it was somewhere north of Eros and it is part of the city's territory) there bloomed beautiful Flowers of any scent and size but one was most unique of them all, The Blue Rose. There were millions of them surrounding the whole valley. In Myth says, the townsmen used to sell these beautiful roses a part of their living but after the War occurred, the evil Kaze'Aze demanded her allies to destroy the land; to be burned in thick flames. The roses were burned one by one. Since that day onward, no one ever saw those beautiful blue roses bloom once more.

In the time being, Ronan took over Elesis' position over the group. For accidentally putting the group's condition at risk while chasing the mysterious black-haired Seighart. So as punishment, this had to occur.

**Suddenly Elesis complained …**

"Oh! Darn it! When are we going to continue looking for that creep?" yelled Elesis as sha was referring to Seighart.

"As soon as we can collect a useful amount of gold for our supplies in our next journey then we can continue…" as Ronan spoke leader-like.

"Yeah, Elesis, Ronan's right…Our supplies are really out...We really need a handful of money." Lire said as she was looking in her bag.

" And also rest...we were so poofed out after defeating the enemies after all…(didn't you imagine it would cause a pain in the neck to our mortal bodies?) said Amy. "And I had a scar after throwing that stinking orc! Eww!" as she added with a face of disgust written all over her.

"Ugh! Come on Amy! We do it all the time!"

"But Elesis, didn't you realize we are so dirty and all stinky? And can't you see these wrinkles and scars on my skin? I need to heal them atleast!"

"_Ugh! I almost forgot she's a __**superstar**__ (more like a __**drama queen.**__.!) Elesis said on her mind."_

"I also forgot, we need to have jobs…by _ourselves_…"

"Ourselves?" everybody exclaimed.

"What do you mean by _ourselves,_ man?" Jin asked.

"But why by ourseleves? Can't we just do it as a group? I don't understand?" Amy asked.

"It's for the best. We need a lot of information about that dill weed that shown himself back at Bermesaiah. We need to gather more information on where we can find him."

"Yes, I see… But Ronan! We all know that the city of Eros is a strict city that doesn't accept foreign workers that easily! We need some kind of validation or something" Arme said.

"Don't worry, I have a pass…and so does everybody else." Ronan said.

"Huh? What pass?" Ryan asked.

"The cards He gave you a few days ago. This." As Lass answered he immediately showed it to the group with an irritated look.

"Those are working passes that Ronan requested before we arrived here." he added.

"Oh. I see... The mailing bird while we were travelling." said Arme.

"We may use this to make our stay valid and also our application for a job." Ronan explained.

"But how? Will they accept such strangers like us to this city? I mean we're just new to this city and none of the people here knows who we are!"

"So that's why we have working passes." As Ronan said with a nuisance.

"But do we really have to? Sheesh! I'm getting pissed!" Elesis exclaimed. "Geeze! Ronan, we can just have …"

"Have what Elesis? Have WHAT?" He answered like he was pissed off.

Elesis silenced.

"You know Elesis, you're sometimes a burden! Know why? Everything I say and do, you are always against it! So stop acting like a child sometimes! And that's why I took over!" Ronan furiously shouted at Elesis.

Elesis felt small and ashamed from what Ronan said to her. Then she walked away from the group leaving them with a cloudy atmosphere.

"But then again…" Ronan added, "It's up to you if you want to go as a group.." But he was already late when he mentioned that.

Lire giggled.

"What's up with that?"

"Oh it's nothing I knew you really can't stand her"

Ronan turned his back as he was getting embarrassed, "You should tell her already." He added.

Lire dashed into Elesis with a smirk on her face. She was pretty relieved.

As the blonde haired girl approached her, she tripped over a rock. Luckily, Elesis caught her but the thing is, Elesis caught her by her back.

"Oh Lire! Get off my back! You're way too heavy!"

As she got off, they both stood up.

"Now what?" she yelled haggardly.

Lire just giggled and tried to relieve her temper.

"We can go as a group, don't worry The 'Temporary Leader' told so..."

"Sheesh! I don't care about that piece of crap!" she angrily shook her hade away from her sight.

"Oh c'mon Elesis, cool down for a bit!" as the girl wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance, but only for this! Hmpf!"

" _I never thought the group leader would have such thing for a reckless it's for the best" _she thought.

As hours passed by after the quarrel of the two, they finally found a House to stay (probably a temporary apartment) and proceeded in finding a job in the time being.

**Later that afternoon…**

Each of them finally found a job. Elesis, and Lire, was accepted as a helper in a flower shop. Lass and Arme, as cleaners in a coffee latte, Ryan, Jin and Ronan as Delivery men in a merchant's shop. But for Amy, she was accepted as a violinist in an old tea café.

"Lucky her, she has a good job…" everyone thought as they were heading home.

"Hahaha! Consider it that I have a very luxurious charm that no one can say NO to~ hahaha!" as Amy bragged out loud in the group.

As the sunshine of the first day of work shone upon their faces, our prontagonists woke up and prepared for work.

They had a lot of chores, and assignments to do (more like missions). It was hard, but they adjusted to it in a small amount of time.

As time drifted away, and the sun was already setting, our heroes finished everything that was left to be done and went straight back to home.

It was time for dinner, Lass and Amy cooked Lobster stew while Arme used magic to have ice cream for desert.

Everything was fine; everything was alright except for the two. (Ronan and Elesis). After dinner, Lire went outside the garden and sat underneath an old tree.

"They still don't talk to each other…" she sounded so worried as she was talking to herself.

Suddenly, Ryan appeared above her. Hanging from a sturdy branch.

"Why are you frowning?" He asked the worried blonde girl.

Then he got off from the tree and sat down beside his lover, Lire.

"Oh it's just the two," she replied.

"Oh I see, Elesis and Ronan. So what's about those two?"

"I'm getting kinda worried, if it keeps up like this, they won't be able to tell the truth to one another."

The Viken ended up sighing.

"Ronan maybe a good leader, but he's not a good lover as I am" he boasted out softly.

"Maybe so, Maybe so…" replied the poor Lire.

Then, Ryan kissed the worried girl. Hoping her doubts would be relieved.

"Thank you…" as Lire kissed back.

**The Following Morning…**

Elesis woke up early. As she always do. But it was different from the usual, she was the only one awake.

"Oh, that's odd." She mentioned. "I guess I'm the only one awake for now."

She decided to have coffee. After that she pulled out her shiny heavy sword from her cabinet. The young sword master went outside to do some quick practice. She executed nice moves and strokes as if she was attacking real monsters. After she did some warm up, she went inside to get ready.

As she was opening the door without a creek nor a sound, she saw Ronan. He didn't have a shirt on. Elesis saw the knight's body. Then she looked him in the eye.

The two had a strange eye contact. They didn't notice that they were dazing at each other. As if the two were captured in some sort of love spell.

As Elesis was trying to escape from his spell, Ronan walked closer to her. He got closer, closer and closer. They were in a tight position. Ronan was leaning over Elesis. The young knight was going to kiss her but it was too late for him to do so. The young sword master shook her head off. Avoiding kissing him. Her heart was pumping; same as the boy's situation. They felt that it was meant to happen.

She went running to her room. She was full of guilt and denial.

"That didn't happen! I hate him! I don't…Love him…" as tears escape her eyes making her feel small and weak.

Outside, Ronan felt discontented. Then after a second, he sensed that something or someone was eves dropping over him.

He knew that Lire and Arme was peeping at them. But he didn't mind it.

**Two Days Later…**

At the Flower shop, while Elesis was doing some chores, she was still thinking about what happened. She took that discussion with Ronan too serious. Even though it happened 2 weeks ago.

"_And what if I was acting like a child? What does he know about it? What care would he even give me? He can't even understand what I'm feeling! That perverted bossy moron! And hoe dare he try to…!_" she stopped, " He…urgh! Waahh!" as she boasted out with anguish and hatred. She did not notice that she was crushing the trash can.

"Look at her Lire. She looks guilty." said Mariana "She seems to be doing that recently these past few days...and you know what's on her mind don'cha?" asking suspiciously.

"A-ahhmmm! I-it's about money…" Lire denied pathetically…

"oh, really?.." with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly, Elesis noticed them talking about her and suspiciously asked them what are they talking about.

Then they just simply denied.

**Break time…**

It was break time when Elesis was buying some bread and jam for their snacks suddenly, a little boy caught her attention. The boy was crying while there was a girl in blue on her side. She noticed that the boy had a bleeding wrist and the lady has a sharp object on her hand that more like dagger. Elesis immediately ran into them and tried to stop the lady by grasping her arm and straining her.

"Hey you! What the heck are you trying to do with that dagger? Are you trying to kill the kid? Then I will stop you from doing it!" as Elesis held her arm tightly.

"What? Get your hand off me!" the lady screamed.

"Uwaah! It hurts! Stop it miss! Don't hurt her!" the boy cried out loud.

"But she's gonna kill you! I've got to stop her! Do you wanna get killed?" Elesis replied.

"Lemme go!"

"No you won't!" Elesis insisted.

"Stop it!" the boy cried. "I'm loosing a lot of blood!"

"Let go..!" the girl escaped the strain.

Then the girl immediately drew a circle with a cross symbol. Then casted a healing incantation on the poor boy's wrist. As the boy's hand was glowing with some sort of cerulean blue light; creating a blue bubble .Elesis saw that it was healing quickly and there was this liquid flowing out of the wound.

"What... what is that?.." Elesis asked.

"It's venom." The lady replied. He was been bit by a vipera. It's very 's mostly seen in Cynthum Valley." The girl said.

The boy sniffed with tears as a small pain was felt on his wrist.

As for the young sword master, she was in some sort of a daze when saw the boy's hand was healing in the chant.

"Please…" the girl said to the boy "do not go to the fields if you're not with a grown up."

The poor boy nodded with small tears on his eyes as his cheeks began to blush.

Then the girl smiled back at him.

After that, the boy was completely healed and left with joy on his face.

When the girl bid goodbye, she immediately faced Elesis to retrieve her dagger.

"Probably, what were you going to do with that dagger?"

Unexpectedly, the girl pointed it at Elesis.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What?" Elesis was shocked.

"Don't answer questions if I asked first..." with a daring tone, she leaned it a little closer at Elesis.

"Are you. Seighart's grand daughter?"

Elesis' eyes grew wider.

"How do you know about that?..." she exclaimed

"Who really are you?"

Who is this girl? What does this girl know about Seighart's identity? What will she do to Elesis? What role would she take place in our heroes' lives? Will she be a friend? Or a foe?

_**-To be continued-**_

Find out in the next chronicle!


End file.
